


La Plage

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: Il a passé vingt ans à essayer de conserver le fantôme de cette odeur. L'Italie. Rome.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	La Plage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelily/gifts).



> Bon anniversaire Lys !!

Le sable est froid et rugueux sous les paumes d’Arthur. Les clapotis de l’eau frappent doucement contre son corps tétanisé.

\- Allez, sire, levez-vous. On y est, regardez, on est arrivés.

Arthur marmonne quelque chose d’inaudible. Venec comprend.

\- Non non d’accord je vous appelle pas sire. Mais vous pouvez pas rester à quatre pattes, regardez, il faut remonter un peu.

Arthur bascule sur son flanc et s’allonge sur le dos, là où il est, où la mer finit déjà mais la plage ne commence pas encore. L’odeur est si différente. Il a passé vingt ans à essayer de conserver le fantôme de cette odeur, à le faire durer le plus longtemps possible quand il surgissait inopinément, à le traquer quand il disparaissait. L’Italie. Rome.

\- Allez, relevez-vous quoi, vous allez prendre froid, on va vous mettre au sec.

\- Attendez, deux minutes, Venec, s’il vous plaît.

Il ne le regarde pas, mais il sait que Venec s’est figé.

\- J’attends.

Arthur a froid, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps le froid vient de l’extérieur. Il l’accueille avec gratitude, sent le vent se faire plus acéré là où l’eau vient lécher sa peau. Arthur est fatigué, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps la fatigue vient d’un effort physique et de nuits trop courtes. Il l’accueille avec calme, sent l’électricité dans ses jambes courbaturées. Cette fatigue là est une fatigue qui s’apaisera avec le sommeil, et l’air de Rome.

Un goéland pleure au loin.

Au bout d’un long moment, Venec grommelle et s’allonge à côté de lui, dans l’eau et le sable mélangés, à quelques mètres de l’endroit où il a traîné leur embarcation. Ils restent étendus là jusqu’à ce que le sel leur pique le visage.

\- C’est sur cette plage que j’ai attendu.

\- Que vous avez attendu quoi ?

La voix de Venec est douce ; sa patience est devenue une habitude qu’Arthur l’a forcé à ancrer en lui, un trait de personnalité qu’Arthur a forgé en Venec contre l’enclume de son égoïsme et de son malheur aveugle. Il en est douloureusement conscient. Mais il répond quand même.

\- Quand j’ai quitté Rome. La dernière fois.

Venec ne dit rien, et Arthur sait qu’il ne pense pas aux visites diplomatiques inconséquentes qu’il a faites à Rome durant son règne. La vraie dernière fois. Arthur s’aperçoit qu’il est essoufflé. Il aimerait entendre le souffle de Venec aussi, mais le bruit de l’eau le lui masque. Il se contente de calmer sa propre respiration.

\- C’est ici que j’ai attendu Mani.

Et Mani n’était jamais venu. Ils devaient partir au coucher du soleil ; il avait levé l’ancre juste avant l’aube. Il n’avait pas seulement passé cette nuit à l’attendre, mais sa première année à Kaamelott. À chaque idiotie qu’il entendait, il cherchait le regard de Mani et ne trouvait que celui de Lancelot. En se réveillant chaque matin avant de reprendre ses esprits, il se croyait encore dans son simple lit du dortoir de la caserne, en dessous de celui de Mani, et se trouvait dans un grand lit froid à côté d’une jeune femme qu’il connaissait à peine. Quand il s’entraînait, l’adversaire qu’il imaginait face à lui, c’était Mani. Il n’avait même pas l’habitude d’aller pisser seul.

Mais tout cela est loin derrière lui désormais.

\- Vous savez, quand j’étais à Tintagel, et que tout le monde défilait dans ma piaule.

\- Mmh.

\- J’attendais que Lancelot vienne. J’espérais qu’il allait venir. Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs. Mais en tout cas je l’attendais.

Arthur ne sait même pas où il va avec ces paroles, mais il sent confusément qu’il tient là quelque chose d’important. Un lien. Quelque chose qu’il n’a pas raconté au père Blaise qui rédigeait ses mémoires.

\- Dans ma vie…

Il s’interrompt un instant. Puis un autre instant. Venec glisse sa main dans la sienne, comme un encouragement. Ils ont le temps désormais. Le sable qui s’était interposé entre leurs paumes est rapidement lavé par le ressac.

\- Dans ma vie, depuis… depuis que j’ai quitté Rome, j’ai fait des trucs, j’ai décidé des trucs. Plein de trucs. Mais j’ai toujours l’impression d’attendre des gens. Toujours l’impression qu’ils vont réapparaître au détour d’un couloir.

Le silence de Venec est comme un cocon protecteur, comme un espace au sein duquel il arrive de nouveau à penser. ‘Depuis que j’ai quitté Rome’ : des mots qui ne servent qu’à en masquer d’autres. Depuis cette nuit, sur cette plage, depuis cette aube où il a compris qu’il devait tout laisser derrière lui sans pouvoir faire d’adieux. Les vagues se font un peu plus intenses, recouvrant leurs deux corps pour une fraction de seconde, et Arthur se cramponne à la main qui lui rappelle que le monde autour de lui existe toujours. Il pourrait à nouveau s’endormir.

\- Enfin je veux pas vous soûler à vous raconter mes trucs… C’est trop flou…

Pendant un court moment, quelques mois, Lancelot a été là. Et puis très vite, Arthur s’est retrouvé à l’attendre aussi. Il se revoit, seul à la table ronde, en attendant qu’une réunion commence, Lancelot absent pendant encore un jour de plus. Ses semaines de chevalier errant qui se transforment en mois. Arthur sent les bandages autour de ses poignets, sales et délavés par les jours passés en mer, se délier sous l’effet du mouvement de l’eau. Oui, à Tintagel, chaque fois que la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrait, il s’attendait à voir Lancelot entrer. Car Lancelot était celui qui avait ouvert la dernière porte qu’il avait vue avant de mourir.

Venec se rassied, et sans lâcher sa main, le hisse aussi en position assise. Il se laisse faire. Venec ramasse les bandages et les noue à nouveau autour des poignets d’Arthur. Puis il écarte du bout de ses doigts les longues mèches de cheveux que l’eau a collées en travers du visage d’Arthur, avant de planter son regard bleu perçant dans le sien.

\- Vous pouvez me raconter tous les trucs que vous voulez, vous savez. Et vous aurez jamais besoin de m’attendre.

Arthur sent les bras de Venec l’enlacer, et, lentement, précautionneusement, le maintenir et le porter jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le sol sous la plante de ses pieds.

\- Allez, venez. On va se réchauffer.


End file.
